1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod, and more particularly to a telescoping rod that includes a hollow external rod and a hollow internal rod slidably received in the external rod. An offset cam is pivotally mounted in an internal end of the internal rod to position the internal rod on the inner sidewall of the external rod when the internal rod is extended to a suitable length.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional telescoping rod in accordance with the prior art comprises an external rod and an internal rod with an actuated end moved in the external rod. One end of a positioning seat is securely attached to the actuated end of the internal rod. The diameter of the positioning seat is smaller than the internal diameter of the external rod. A longitudinal gap is eccentrically defined in the other end of the positioning seat. A C-shaped eccentric piece is mounted in the longitudinal gap. A stopper extends from the positioning seat in the longitudinal gap to prevent the eccentric piece from rotating when the internal rod is rotated. After the internal rod is extended to a suitable distance, the eccentric piece is rotated so it presses against the interior periphery of the external rod. The total length of the conventional telescoping rod can be adjusted, but the elements of the telescoping rod in accordance with the prior art can only be used in a round rod. The scope of use of the conventional telescoping rod is small.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional telescoping rod.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a telescoping rod includes a first end piece and a positioning seat rotatably mounted on the first end piece. An external rod is securely attached to the positioning seat. One end of a polygonal shaft is securely mounted in and engaged to the first end piece. The polygonal shaft extends through the first end piece, the positioning seat and the external rod. A second end piece is movably received in the external rod and has a bottom. The second end piece is penetrated and driven by said polygonal shaft. A sleeve eccentrically extends from the bottom of the second end piece. An elliptical sleeve is mounted on the second end piece and has a through hole defined to receive the block. The through hole of the elliptical sleeve has a diameter greater than that of the block of the second end piece and forms a gap between the elliptical sleeve and the block of the second end piece. The elliptical sleeve is driven to press against an interior periphery of the external rod by the block of the second end piece. A second positioning seat is pivotally mounted on the second end piece and is attached to an internal rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a carefull reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.